Recently, portable electronic apparatuses, such as a portable telephone, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), and a laptop personal computer, are widely used. There is a desire to reduce the size and weight of such portable electronic apparatuses In order to achieve such desired features, the electronic apparatus uses a display device using a thin light liquid crystal panel. Further, electronic components built in the electronic apparatus have also been reduced in size.
Recently, many users use a portable electronic apparatus as their main electronic device. Thus, a laptop personal computer is expected to have multiple functions and have increased capacity as with a desktop personal computer. In order to meet these expectations, in the portable electronic apparatus, a function expansion card such as a LAN card and a memory card may be used. A user can load various cards into the electronic apparatus according to various purposes. Normally, a holding member for holding an expansion card is fixed to the circuit board, and the expansion card, inserted through a card insertion slot provided in a housing, is loaded into the holding member. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-115044 discloses an information processing apparatus in which a plurality of kinds of expansion cards of different sizes may be loaded, and a connecting portion between a circuit board and a holding member is covered by using a portion of a housing, whereby influence of, for example, static electricity is reduced.
A card slot of the holding member and the card insertion slot of the housing may be separated from each other according to arrangement of other electronic components, or a gap in which a processor chip is mounted may be provided between the holding member and the circuit board. Therefore, when an expansion card inserted through the card insertion slot of the housing does not correctly enter the card slot of the holding member, it may be caught by the gap.
With regard to the above problem, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-115044 discloses a technique of guiding the insertion of the expansion card by using a shutter for opening and closing the card insertion slot of the housing. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 8-180144 discloses an information processing apparatus in which a plurality of kinds of expansion cards of different sizes can be loaded, and a connecting portion between a circuit board and a holding member is covered by using a portion of a housing, whereby influence of, for example, static electricity is reduced.
However, in order to guide the insertion of the expansion card by using the shutter, the shutter is required to be provided in a portable electronic apparatus, leading to an undesired increase in the number of components.